Crave
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Mike is helpless to resist Paige...even when she wakes him up at 2am.


A/N: Pretty sure I'm not the only one craving fluff after Gratis.

Mike blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to darkness, as Paige frantically shook him. On instinct, he looked around the room for an intruder and started to reach for his gun, wondering why Paige wasn't reaching for hers.

"Nothing's wrong," Paige whispered as he started to open the drawer where he kept his gun. "I'm - we're okay."

"Then why am I awake?" Relieved, Mike collapsed back on his pillow, eager to go back to sleep.

"You were sleeping."

Mike glanced at the clock, "It's 2am. People are normally sleeping at 2am." Relieved that no one was breaking into the house, he closed his eyes and pulled Paige closer. She had been a restless sleeper lately. If he could convince her to back to sleep, they could get a few more hours sleep. Then again, maybe he could just skip his morning run and sleep a little longer. "Go back to sleep."

"_Your baby _isn't sleeping. It's your fault."

Moving his hand to rest on her stomach, he smiled slightly, feeling the flutter of activity. "My baby, huh? It's late at night, the baby's moving. You're a night owl. I'm a morning person, the baby being awake right now is your fault," Mike teased. "If it's 5 am, it can be my fault."

Paige rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, "But I'm hungry. The baby's hungry."

Mike groaned, throwing a pillow over his head. Maybe if he couldn't see her pouting, he wouldn't cave. Her pleading eyes were always his undoing.

"Mike..."

Of course she wouldn't give up that easily. Who was he kidding? It wasn't just her eyes. He couldn't deny her anything. Especially now since she was pregnant. "What do you want?" He would love it Paige craved ice-cream or something he could pick up from the grocery store half a mile away, but it was always something specific that required a much longer drive. Maybe tonight it was something they had in the fridge.

_Please be ice-cream._

"Well, what I really want is Hector's, but they're closed right now. So I'll settle for a double-bacon cheeseburger."

Mike slowly moved the pillow from his face, resigned to the fact that he was now on burger duty. He rubbed his hand over his face a few times as he did a mental inventory of the fridge. "Okay, I think we have everything. You picked up bacon from the store the other day, right?"

"As much as I love your burgers, I'm really craving is a burger from Jim's since I can't have Hector's."

"Seriously? It's a thirty minute drive!"

"There's no traffic right now and I want fries. Wait, onion rings - no, definitely fries." Paige leaned over him, giving him several short kisses. "And after we have a midnight - "

"Three AM snack," Mike interjected, trying to not let himself get too distracted by Paige.

"Midnight snack," Paige continued, "I promise to make it worth your while." Paige brushed her lips over his, kissing her way to his neck, sliding her hand underneath his tshirt. "Besides, you did this."

Groaning as Paige continued her assault on his neck, he tangled his fingers in her hair. "Oh, I did this? This was all me?" Mike playfully asked. He wasn't even sure why he bothered arguing. They both knew he was going. It was just a matter of him being awake enough to go. But he was just holding out hope that Paige would change her mind. Although she was even more stubborn pregnant, there was always the chance that she would change her mind.

"Absolutely." Paige met his gaze letting him know she was dead serious.

"Then I better get going." Mike reluctantly pulled away from Paige and got dressed. He walked over to her, giving her quick kiss, lovingly rubbing his hand on her growing stomach, before heading out.

An hour later, he returned, victorious with a double-bacon cheeseburger for both of them and both fries and onion rings because he couldn't remember what Paige wanted and she would probably try to send him back or break down in tears.

Entering their bedroom, he shook his head, laughing softly when he saw Paige fast asleep, hugging his pillow. Her hair was fanned out on her pillow and the blankets were pushed towards the foot of the bed. Setting the food down on the dresser, he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers before crawling into bed next her. Pushing her shirt up slightly he gently kissed her stomach, "Daddy loves you," Mike whispered.

Mike rested his head near Paige's stomach, gently rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin. There were times he couldn't believe this was where he and Paige ended up. He fell for Paige the moment he saw her singing karaoke in Korean. Convinced she would never be more than a crush, he tried keeping his feelings to himself and the first time they kissed it was practically a disaster. Paige barely trusted him and was convinced he was lost. After closing out the Jangles case, he was practically on the next flight back to DC, climbing his way to the Director's chair of the FBI and he wondered if he'd ever see her again. But then Briggs called, telling him that Caza had a hit on him and he found himself second guessing everything he thought he knew he wanted.

And when he saw Paige again, he wondered if the timing was finally right. At first it wasn't. Not really. Things were casual. Friends with benefits. Living together made things easier and messier, because everyone was in their business. Once everyone found out they were sleeping together, he wasn't sure if their relationship - if it was even a relationship - could survive outside of the thrill of secrecy and under the scrutiny of three federal agent roommates, Jakes didn't count because he didn't really care. But somehow they found a way to make things work. Graceland got shut down a few years ago, and here they were, living in the real world, not depending on lies to keep them alive, anticipating the birth of their child in 14 weeks.

Paige sighed, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair. "I fell asleep."

Pressing one more kiss to her stomach, Mike moved so he was across from Paige. "I figured you might. Food's getting cold. Do you want to go downstairs or have a picnic up here?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

As if he could stay mad at her for more than five minutes. "As long as you don't tell me - "

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Mike closed his eyes, "Not at all?"

Paige traced her fingers along his face, patiently waiting for his eyes to open before confessing, "I got up to go to the bathroom and had a snack."

Resisting the urge to ask why a snack from downstairs wouldn't have sufficed an hour ago, he slid closer to her, "Next time, you're going out in the middle of the night for your midnight snack."

"You're going to send your pregnant girlfriend out on the road at 2am?"

Mike laughed, "So when you're hypothetically making a food run, we can use the correct time. But if I'm going out in the middle of the night, it's midnight?"

"Sounds about right. I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly, tenderly smiling at her, "You're forgiven."

"You are so good to me, Mike. I love you."

"Love you too."

Paige glanced at the clock, "It's late and we have to get up in a few hours for work. Do you miss setting your own schedule?"

Knowing she was talking about their desk jobs and the fact that they neither of them were working undercover anymore, he nodded slowly, "Sometimes, but this - being here with you..." His voice trailed off as he kissed her, moving his hand to rest over her stomach.

Paige smiled, resting her hand over his, "...this is so much better."

THE END


End file.
